The Princess and the Warrior
by RDF-73
Summary: Not the Prince of Thundera as we all know, but a ThunderCat Cleric. Lion-O must journey to the Capital and stop the evil that threatens it and in turn save the Princess from a demon that wants to open the gates to unleash great evil upon Third Earth. Will he stop this great evil and get the Princess, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I know a lot of you have been waiting for the last chapter of Dark Secrets, but for the past few month I've had sever writers block on it, but don't worry I will work on it. Until then I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while now and just had to get it out. Hopefully it will be revived as well as my other stories. That will greatly depend on if I keep going with this one.

So enjoy this first chapter, and oh by the way I don't own any of the characters with in the Thundercat Universe however the OC are completely mine.

Like to thank Bronwynn for editing this first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter I **

"Sensei!" The young man called out when he ran into the building. "I came as soon as I received word." A worried expression was etched upon his face.

"I am right here, Lion-O," the elder jaguar said as he lay in his bed.

Lion-O, a young lion with a fiery red mane and eyes as deep blue as the crystal oceans walked up to his sensei and kneelt down next to his bed. His worried expression was still present, but his control allowed him to make it less obvious. He looked to the elderly jaguar, the only father figure he had known his entire life, and knew with certainty that the end was at hand.

"Sensei?" he questioned, avoiding the question he truly longed to ask.

The elderly jaguar went by the name of Jaga. He turned to look at the young lion kneeling next to his bed. To Jaga, Lion-O was more than just a student, he was the son he never had; and it showed. Lion-O was still young—just barely in his eightieth year. He was the most gifted of all the students that he had trained throughout his many years. Even the King did not show the potential that Lion-O had shown during his training.

"Lion-O my boy, do not look as worried as you do," Jaga said, raising a hand to touch the young cat's cheek. "I knew this day would come eventually. I am just happy to have seen you grown into the man you are today."

"That does not make this any easier." Lion-O was trying to keep his emotions under control. "I don't know what to do if you're not here anymore."

"Lion-O you know that I will always be here with you," Jaga said as he reached his hand forward and pointed at the lion's heart. "It is only this body that is dying. Not my spirit. Besides, you will always have Servto with you." Jaga looked over to the large cat spirit-creature that was lying down next to Lion-O.

Servto was huge and her coloring was similar to that of of a snow leopard. Her blue eyes were a shade of blue similar to Lion-O's, and no matter where the young lion went she was there with him. When Lion-O first brought her back home eight years ago, Jaga was surprised to see her. What was even more surprising was the story that Lion-O told him about how she became injured and how he saved her from a rather large demon.

Jaga had heard of stories of spirit beasts like Servto, but he never thought in he would ever see one in his lifetime. In fact, a part of him thought that they were just mythological. He told Lion-O the story about her and how for the most part, she was considered a minor goddess. Lion-O payed no attention to what she was; all he knew was that she was injured, and he used the powers that Jaga had taught him to heal her. What impressed Jaga even more was when she woke the next morning, she swore to stay by Lion-O's side and protect him and his future family members as thanks for him helping her. Since that day, they were never apart from one another. Jaga had a feeling that Servto had come to love Lion-O in her own special way over the past several years.

"But what of my training?" Lion-O inquired, bringing Jaga's mind off thoughts of the past.

"You have learned everything that I can teach you Lion-O. The rest you must learn on your own at your own pace," he told him. "You are already more powerful than I was at your age, and will one day become far greater." The old jaguar was seized by a fit of coughing after his words were spoken.

"Please rest Sensei," Lion-O said as he took Jaga's hand in his. "I will be lost without you."

"Have faith in yourself. Lion-O. Now I have one last request of you." Jaga's voice sounded much weaker than it had before. "I want you to travel to the Thundera."

"That capital Sensei? Why?"

"I had a vision last night that the city is facing great danger—danger that only you can help them face," Jaga told him. "Go to my closet and open it."

Lion-O gave his sensei a questioning look before getting up and walking over to the double-doored closet. He hesitated for a moment before opening it. Once he opened the doors his eyes beheld a set of dark leather armor and a long black-hooded coat with what looked like gold or brass shoulder pads. On the floor of the closet was a set of dark brown leather boots. Hanging next to the armor set was a blue belt with a round buckle carrying the image of the head of a golden cat. Next to it hung two swords, one shorter than the other.

Lion-O looked gazed at the objects for a moment more and then brought his eyes back to Jaga with a questioning look upon his face. Even Servto had looked up to see what the elder jaguar had given her master. She recognized the objects she saw right away, though she had not seen anyone wear that armor in a very long time, not since she was a kitten, and that was well over a hundred years ago.

"That is the armor of the Thundercat Cleric's. Am I right Master Jaga." Servto asked.

"That is right," Jaga said, coughing again. "It has been in my family for the past fifty generations, and now it is yours Lion-O."

"Jaga, I can't take this," Lion-O admitted, turning around looking at him.

"Lion-O, as you know I have no family so when I finally leave this world, my line will end with me," Jaga told him. "I've always thought of you as my son, since the day I found you on my doorstep as a young cub. That makes you my heir and everything that I have is now is yours." Jaga was once again racked with a terrible coughing.

Both Lion-O and Servto were at his bedside again and this time Lion-O sat on the edge of the bed holding Jaga's hand. Just by looking at the man he called his father he could see that he body was quickly dying. There was little time left.

"The Thundercat Clerics are needed once again, and you are the only one left that can wear that armor and wield the power that is needed to save the kingdom. Promise me that you will bring honor to our family, and to the ThunderCats."

"Sensei, please stop talking and save your strength." Lion-O pleaded.

"Promise me Lion-O, as my son and only heir. Swear to me that you will do this," Jaga insisted.

"I..." Lion-O began but then paused. He knew what this meant. "I swear that I will fulfill my father's wish," Lion-O promised, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Thank you Lion-O." Jaga sounded very weak now. "Servto, please look after my son. I leave him in your hands."

"I will Master Jaga. It has been a pleasure to know you."

"The pleasure has been mine," Jaga said, then looked to Lion-O. "I will always be with you Lion-O, but my time in this world has ended."

With those words Jaga closed his eyes. The hand that Lion-O was holding fell limp. The young lion hung his head in sorrow and pain as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He placed Jaga's hands across his chest and then pulled the blankets over his head before once again kneeling next to the bedside.

"I pray to the ancient spirits to take my father into your arms and guide him to his place next to his ancestors," Lion-O began, saying a small prayer.

Servto came up next to her friend and nuzzled her head up against his side. Lion-O wrapped his arms around her and let the pain of loss of the man he called father flow out. She wrapped one of her large paws around his back as they held each other, mourning the passing of a great man.

* * *

It was early evening before Lion-O had finished placing Jaga's body into a grave next to the old maple that Jaga had spent so much time sitting under during his lifetime. Servto was sitting out on the porch of the house looking at the sunset. She knew that Lion-O was hurting. It would take him time to heal from the loss of Jaga's passing, but he would never be completely over it. As she lay there watching the setting sun she heard Lion-O coming over to join her. When she turned to look at him, he had donned the armor that Jaga had left him for him.

She sat up and looked at him, and was amazed how good he looked. It fit him as if it was tailored to fit her young lion friend. A part of her thought that if she was a mortal cat like Lion-O, that she could fall even deeper for him than she already had, but Servto knew that could never be. She was a spirit beast, and while she did love Lion-O, she knew that it could never be a love that would blossom into something that people shared.

"You look very handsome in that armor Lion-O," Servto told him with a warm smile on her lips.

"It fits even better than I thought it would and somehow I feel more connected to the spiritual world with it on. I feel like my powers have increased."

"That is not surprising. When I was a young kitten, my mother use to tell me stories about the ThunderCat Clerics and how the gods would bless their armor and weapons to help them in their tasks," she told him.

"I guess I need to thank them a bit more regularly from now on," Lion-O admitted, adjusting the coat a bit.

"That might be wise, but I think the gods that blessed your armor already know how grateful you are to them. I am also certain that they are grateful to you," Servto said cryptically, which earned her an odd look from Lion-O. "So what is our plan now?" she asked quickly.

"Fulfill my father's request and head to Thundera, and find what is threatening the Kingdom" Lion-O answered.

"Then let's get going," Servto told him.

"I didn't think you would leave here."

"And why it that?" She sat down on her haunches to look him in the eyes."

"Well. I mean I know you've always gone on the tasks Sensei has given me but they have always been no more than a half-day's walk from here. The capital is almost four days walk from here."

"My dear sweet Lion-O, until my debt to you for saving my life and nursing me back to health is paid, I will follow you to the ends of the Third Earth." She knew in her heart that her debt had been paid tenfold already yet she still stayed by his side. _I'll be with you forever Lion-O._ She thought to herself, but then was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she felt her young lion hug her neck.

"Thank you Servto. I feared that I would have to make this journey alone."

"Well, let get going," She told him as she stood up.

Lion-O nodded, grabbing his pack with everything he needed before climbing on Servo's back just as he would a mount. He leaned forward and took hold of the fur around her neck. As the two began to leave the house that Lion-O had called home all his life they both looked back at the house for a moment looking to the old maple tree. Lion-O said a silent prayer to the spirits that lived around the small hilltop that had been their home to take care of the house and look after Jaga while he was gone. With a nudge from his hand Servto took off in a steady gait towards the capital.

* * *

***Thundera***

"Sire, I have news from the outlying villages. There are reports of a ThunderCat Cleric making his way toward the Capital," Minister Ghatmo reported to the King Claudius.

The minister was a middle-aged male leopard with gray and black spots. He was wearing long purple and gold robes that draped to his feet. The expression on his face was one of awe and surprise. The reports of a ThunderCat Cleric riding towards the capital had not been heard of in nearly sixty years. They had fallen into myth and became legend to the younger cats, but to those old enough to know better knew that something had to be wrong within the Kingdom. That was why word of seeing a cleric quickly made its way to the King.

"Do we know where the Cleric is now?" Claudius asked his minister.

"The last sighting of the Cleric was a day and half's ride from here in the mountain to the east," he answered him. "Sire, there are more to the reports. They also say that he is riding the spirit beast named Servto."

"Isn't she the daughter of the great cat god Issin?" a soft female voice asked from behind the Ghatmo. "I'm sorry father, I happened to be passing by and overheard what you were talking about."

"That is correct my dear," Claudus said, leaning down to receive a kiss from his daughter.

"That is very good Princess Cheetara. Servto is the daughter of Issin. That is why the reports of the sight of a new Cleric riding her is causing concern." Ghatmo wore a pleased but concerned look on his face.

"I don't think there is much to be concerned about, Minister. I would think that it is a good omen that this new Cleric is riding the daughter or our god Issin." Cheetara said.

"Maybe you are right Princess, but we must be cautions." Ghatmo said.

"And I am in agreement with Minister Ghatmo, father. My dear sister just likes to see the good in everyone," Prince Tygra said as he walked into the throne room.

"And what do you think, dear brother?" Cheetara had a hard look in her eyes as she looked at her brother.

"When he arrives in the capital, father, let me and my guards arrest this Cleric and question him about why he is here." Tygra suggested firmly.

"The Cleric are said to only appear when there is danger within the kingdom," Ghatmo responded. He was one of those old enough to remember when the last Cleric had arrived.

"Whatever it is, my soldier, and I will take care of it."

Claudus could not help but chuckle as he heard the three argue about the Cleric who was soon to arrive. Like Ghatmo, the King could remember when the last Cleric had come to the capital. There had been a threat to his father and mother. That Cleric was a wise jaguar who had come and quickly dealt with the demon that threatened to harm his parents. Claudus was really impressed with the amount of power that the Cleric had used to fight against the demon. Now another Cleric was headed their way, which only meant one thing—someone was threatening the Kingdom.

"Sire." Ghatmo's voice brought the King out of his thoughts.

"Tygra, as much as I rely on you and your soldiers to protect the capital and our people, I do not think that they will be able to fight the threat that must now be looming," Claudus explained to his son. "Added to the fact that a minor god is accompanying the Cleric means that this threat is severe enough to bring them both. So you will do nothing when he arrives but treat him with the utmost respect; is that understood?"

"Yes father," Tygra replied, his tone let Claudus know that he was not pleased with the situation.

"Minister Ghatmo, please keep me informed about the whereabouts of the new Cleric."

"Yes sire, I will inform you as soon as I receive more news." Ghatmo bowed before turning to leave.

Claudus watched his son and the minister walk out of the throne room, yet his daughter remained in the room with him. He knew his daughter wanted to speak with him and he had a good idea what she wanted to discuss. He took deep breath, knowing from experience that this conversation was probably not going to end well.

* * *

"Cheetara, we've been over this already. Your arranged marriage to the King of the cheetah clan will help strengthen our alliance with them. It will also fulfill your mother's last request." Claudus explained to his daughter once again.

"I know what the political part of this arrangement is for and what good it will do for the kingdom, but how can you expect me to marry a man that finds joy in killing innocent creatures for the fun of it? Not to mention the rumors I've heard that he is a drunk and is known to frequent establishments of questionable reputation." Cheetara argued in return. "Do you care more about the political aspects of the marriage rather than my happiness?" she spat.

Cheetara's words cut him deeply. While granted, Cheetara was only his daughter due to his marriage to her mother, Claudus saw her and her adopted brother as his own flesh and blood. He wanted nothing more for both of his children to be happy, but the tension between the cheetah clan and Thundera was at a breaking point and this was the only solution that he could see to avoid an all-out war with them. He understood Cheetara's feeling about the man she was promised to marry, but his hands were tied. It was her mother's dying wish that her daughter marry into the cheetah clan of the north.

"Cheetara?" Claudus turned to face his daughter. "You know that if there was some other way that I could ensure peace with the cheetah clan I would. But you're arranged marriage was made long before you were born and long before I met your mother. I want nothing more than you and your brother to find the happiness that your mother and I found together." Claudus sighed, reached out and took his daughter's hands in his own. "The day your mother told me about this arrangement she was nearly in tears, but she had made a promise to her father and she was bound by it; and as such, so am I."

Cheetara knew that her father spoke the truth, but the closer the time came for the marriage the more she tried to find a way to convince her father to void the arrangement. They had gone to every official they could and even petitioned the council to void it but in the end the good of the people and the kingdom came over her happiness.

"Maybe Issin will curse him and he will die an early death from all the drinking he does?" Cheetar's tone was cold. "Regardless if I have to marry that man or not, I will never allow him to touch me, nor will I give him any children!" Cheetara's anger was evident. She quickly turned and left her father standing there alone.

"Issin give me strength." He said to himself as he watched his daughter leave the throne room.

He hated seeing his little girl this unhappy and so much of him wanted to tell this king of the cheetah clan that his daughter's happiness was much more important to him than any peace treaty, but Claudus knew that being a king meant that he had to make some hard choices and this one was the hardest he had ever made in his life.

* * *

It had been two days since they had left the only home Lion-O had ever known. Servto was both surprised and pleased that her young lion Cleric was holding up fairly well, yet she knew that deep down he missed the man he had called father as much as she did. She was laying down next to a small fire in the center of the camp Lion-O had set up a little over an hour ago. As she lay there she watched Lion-O gather more firewood just outside the light of the fire. Her eyesight was so keen that she had no problems following him.

"I still can't believe the nerve of that guy from the northern cheetah clan," Lion-O said, walking back toward the fire with an armload of firewood. "Treating those women like that." He sat down next to Servto.

She smiled warmly when she felt him lean back against her side as he had done for the past couple of nights. It made her heart jump for joy but also ache knowing that this was all the closeness that they were allowed. She let out a gentle sigh listening to Lion-O talk about the cheetah male they came across in the last village.

"Those where women of the night, Lion-O. It is not like that they were noble women or princesses," Servto told him.

"That's not the point now is it Servto?" Lion-O said, sitting up. "Regardless of their background they were still female and as such did not deserve to be treated that way." He calmed down a bit as he leaned back into her soft fur.

"Well be that as it may, he quickly changed his tune when he noticed your armor as well as myself walking up behind you." She chuckled. "Mortals are so easily frightened by things bigger than they are; especially those like him."

Despite himself Lion-O could not help but laugh along with her. The look on the cheetah lord's face when he noticed his armor and Servto walking up behind Lion-O was priceless. He looked like a scared kitten when only a moment before the cheetah male had drawn his sword and challenged Lion-O.

"Could you imagine what he would have done if I said something?" Servto said, laughing hard at the thought.

Lion-O chuckled a little bit himself but then quickly got himself under control. He elbowed Servto in her side lightly to get her to quiet down.

"Hey what was that for?" She yelped back.

"Regardless of how funny that was, we can't keep doing that or someone might just stand and fight instead of running away." He did his best to hold back more laughter. "Now come on, we need to get an early start tomorrow if we are to make the capital by nightfall." Lion-O turned a bit and pulled a blanket over him.

Servto looked upon the Lion-O as he was falling asleep. She draped her large tail across him and smiled warmly as he murmured a goodnight to her.

_If that day ever came, I would be there by your side and tear apart anyone who tried to harm you._ She thought to herself. _Sleep my dear one. Tomorrow we will reach Thundera and we will rid the capital of whatever threatens it so we can return home—just the two of us._ She looked to the sky.

* * *

"_Servto, my dear daughter, why do you keep doing this to yourself? Please come home_," a voice said on the wind.

"Mother?_" _Servto whispered as she lifted her head and looked about the wood.

"_I am here daughter,_" the voice answered.

Servto looked to the sound of the voice just in time to see a large black leopard appear with a light blue glow fading away behind it. She dared not to move in fear of waking Lion-O. She was not worried that he would see her mother; no it was more of the fact that Servto knew her lion needed his sleep for the events the next day would bring.

"What are you doing here mother?" she whispered with a bit of a harsh tone in her voice.

"_To once again plead with you to return home._" Issin told her daughter, her voice echoing on the wind. "_You have paid your debt to this mortal more than enough by now. Why do you insist on staying with him?_" Issin asked, looking to the young lion male laying against her daughter.

"I have my reason's mother, and they are my own to worry about and no one's else's," Servto replied.

"_Yes I know,_" Issin said with a heavy sigh, knowing full well what her daughter's reasons were. "_My dear, he is but only mortal and the love you have for him can never be returned. Staying here only prolongs the heart ache you have. Please my child, leave him. I do not wish to see you suffer so._"

"I can't mother, and I know that what I feel for him will never be the same as he feels for me, but he does love me mother. I know it in my heart." Servto looked back to Lion-O as she spoke.

"_And when he finds a mate and has a family of his own, will you sit back and watch as he grows old with her and then dies? What will you do then?_"

"I will hold to the oath that I made to myself—to watch over and protect him and his family for all time," Servto answered, turning to face her mother.

"_My child..._" Issin began, but was interrupted by Servto.

"I understand your concern mother, and it warms my heart that you care so much for my well being and happiness, but please understand this is the path and choose. I will not abandon him or those of his future bloodline," Servto vowed. She looked at her mother with pleading eyes hoping that she would understand.

"_So be it. If this is the path that you must follow then I will not stop you._" Issin stepping up closer to Lion-O's sleeping form. "_I will give you my blessing, young Lion-O. Look after my daughter and treat her well._" She then leaned her head down and touched her muzzle to the Golden Thundercat emblem on his belt.

Servto watched her mother with baited breath. For a moment she had thought her mother would do something to hurt Lion-O. However when Issin's nose touched the golden ThunderCat emblem on his belt, a light blue glow surrounded her lion. When her mother moved away it faded, and from Servto's point of view it looked to be absorbed into Lion-O.

"_It is done._" Issin looked to her daughter, then smiled. "_Do you think that I would let a mere mortal win the heart of my daughter without giving him a way to protect her?_"

"Mother, thank you." Servto voice expressed her happiness over her mother's generosity.

"_Servto, my daughter, I understand your feelings toward Master Lion-O. However, know this. While you love him dearly, soon he will meet his destined mate, and face many hardships in the future. So with my blessing and reactivation of those blessings that I once bestowed upon his father, he will be able to endure them. But hold him close to your heart, my dear daughter, for there will be a time when only you and his future mate will be able to save him_," Issin warned before disappearing in a blinding flash of blue light.

When the light faded Issin had gone, and Servto turned as she heard Lion-O murmur in his sleep. She didn't need the warning from her mother to know that within the next few days her lion would meet the female that would one day be his mate. She had already foreseen it in a dream. But the cat goddess did not waver in her feelings on her vow.

_'Thank you mother, and I will heed your advice. Nothing short of his death will ever make me leave him or his future mate and family.' _Servto finally laid her head back down and let her eyes close, letting sleep claim her once again.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well gang here the second chapter of my new Thundercat story. Two of our favorite kittens come into play as well as a few other tid bits. Won't give away to much just have to read it to find out more ;)

You will have to excuse any grammar and spelling issues. My beta reader from first chapter is swamped with other projects so I'm in the hunt for new one. I owe her a lot for helping me finish up Dark Secrets as well as editing chapter one here. Thanks a million Bronwynn for all that you've helped me with so far.

Okay on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter II**

"WillyKat I'm scared." WillyKit said holding onto her older brother tighter.

They had been running for so long from this creature that both were exhausted. Finding a small abandon house Kat thought it best to hide in it, but it turned out to be the last place they needed to go, and now they were trapped. The demon that looked more like an overgrown winged lizard was tearing apart the house to get to them. Both kittens know that if it got to them that their lives would be over as the demon wanted to eat them.

They huddled in a small room in the middle of the house and more or less waited for the end. They could hear the demon getting closer as it ripped apart the house. They could feel it fowl breath on them and both closed their eyes waiting for the end.

"I miss mom, and dad." Kit whimpered.

"I do to but we'll be with them soon." Kat told her hiding his sister face from the creature about to eat them.

"You thought you could hide from me and I was losing interest." The demon hissed just on the other side of the wall from his prey. "All your running and fear just make you smell all the sweeter." It said knocking down the final wall. "Now you are ripe to feast on." It said prolonging their fear.

"I think not." A booming voice said behind the demon.

Kat had heard the voice but was still too scared to look up still feeling the demon breathing on them. The demon however debated going ahead and eating the two young cats, but when he heard the voice and then felt two strong spiritual presences nearby his licked his chops. It turns around to face the new prey, when he does he is surprised to see what is standing in front of him.

"A Thundercat Cleric, oh my dinner just got all the more appetizing." It said chuckling.

Lion-O didn't respond to the demon words. He stood in his place with a determined look on his face. Reaching behind him he pulled his long curved sword from it resting place. Lion-O spread his stance ready for the upcoming fight. His right left arm was out stretched in front on him with his sword raised over his head pointing at the demon.

"Hah." Lion-O grunted in an almost ethereal echo to his voice.

When Lion-O grunted like that a blue glow that looked more like blue flames danced down the blade of his sword. The demon looked at the new cat and his eyes grew wide. Up until this point it had not had a good look at the larger cat seeing the setting sun was behind him. However, now that he got a look at what he was wearing as well as the emblem on his belt the demon knew right away who he was dealing with.

"So you are the one the killed my brothers the other day?" He questioned but never let Lion-O answer. "I will kill you to avenge their death and then when I'm done with you I will feast on the kittens." It said then charged as Lion-O.

Lion-O waited for only a few moments before launching his own attack at the demon. The sound of sword and claws rang out in the front yard of the abandon house. It was at this time the Servto made her move. She and Lion-O had spotted the kittens running from the demon from the hillside road they were traveling on. She didn't like the plan Lion-O had come up with her leaving his side to gather the cubs, but despite the size of the demon it was a small fry compared to the others they had fought over the past three days. Yet regardless of her not wanting to leave his side, Servto knew that her lion was right one of them had to get to the kittens and she was much quicker than he was and able to carry both of them out of danger.

"Okay you two let's get going." She said coming in from the back.

It was Kit that first spotted Servto, seeing that Kat was now looking towards the battle between the demon and this stranger. When their eyes met, Kit was no longer scared and for some reason she instantly knew that this cat that was bigger than any horse she had ever seen meant them no harm.

"Who are you?" She asked and finally getting Kat attention to the new comer.

"Whoa, please don't eat us." He said feeling a bit of fear but also awe at seeing this giant cat.

"I won't eat you little one. My name is Servto, and I'm here to get you two to safety." She told them both in a very motherly tone.

"How do we know you won't take somewhere and then eat us?" Kat asked.

"Kat, do you not know who this is?" Kit asked and got a dumb look from her brother. "You don't listen to the rumors in the villages do you?" She said then got up from her brother and went over to Servto. "She is the companion of the Thundercat Cleric that's been seen around the area."

"That means…."Kat said just as the sound of the death cry of the demon echoed throughout the valley.

The three of them looked out through the wrecked front part of the house to see the demon body and head fall to the ground separated from each other. Servto smiled as she saw her lion flick the demons blood of blade with a flick of the wrist. Once the blood was gone they watched as Lion-O put his sword back in it sheath and start walking toward them.

"Are you two alright?" Lion-O asked with a concern look on his face. "That demon was pretty scary wasn't it?"

Kit just nodded as she was now standing next to Servto, while Kat just looked up to the Lion wearing the black leather armor. The look of fear that was on his face had changed to one of amazement and wonder.

"That thing was huge how did you take it down so quickly?" Kat asked with eagerness in his voice.

Servto could not help but chuckle at the young male cub enthusiasm when he started talking to Lion-O about battling the demon. As the two talked Servto looked down to you female cub that was standing next to her in a way that she was hiding from Lion-O. He made her wonder why when not but a bit ago she seemed happy to know that it was Lion-O that was the one that had come to save them. She looked back to the young girl.

"There's nothing to be afraid of little one. Lion-O has a very gentle heart." Servto said in a very calming voice.

"But he just killed that demon, something our father couldn't even do and he was a soldier." She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"As you said little one Lion-O is a Thundercat Cleric, and as such he has been blessed by the god Issin." She told her but did not mention that that same god was her mother. "What is your name little one?"

"WillyKit?" Kit answered meekly.

"Such a pretty name, may I call you Kit." Servto asked and got a nod back from the young girl.

"May I call you Kit as well?" Lion-O said bringing Servto to turn and see her lion kneeling down in front of Kit. Lion-O looked at Kit and could see the fear in her eyes. It was clear that this was not the first time that either of them had seen a demon like this. "You don't have to be scared anymore, I'll protect you from those evil creatures." Lion-O told her, he was going to say something else when both of the stomachs started to grumble. "What do you say that we get away from here and make camp and get some supper, does that sound good to you."

"You mean it." Kat asked with a hug smile on his face.

"Sure, that is if you're hungry and don't mind eating with me and my friend here." Lion-O said looking back to Kat for a moment then to Kit.

Both Lion-O and Servto could not help chuckling at the kitten enthusiasm about being able to eat with the both of them. They found a clearing upwind from the burnt body of the dead demon. With the help of the Kat, their camp was set up, and a meal was prepaid for the three of them. As they ate Kit had asked Servto if she was going to eat, but Servto told that she had already eaten for the day. Kit didn't ask any further on the subject and Servto was grateful for the fact. It would have been hard for her to explain to the kittens who she really was.

As the night ware on Lion-O had set up his usual spot to sleep leaning up against Servto's side. It surprised him that after he had gotten settled that both kitten's snuggled up close to him under the blanket. It was shortly after that Lion-O looked down to them both and smiled seeing as they quickly fallen asleep.

"You're good with them Lion-O, and I think little Kit is warming up to you." Servto told him softly as not to wake them and with a smile on her lips.

"Their good kids, and from what Kat has told me they've both been through a lot. They lost their father to a demon, and then their mother was taken by slavers right in front of them." Lion-O said looking down to the kittens. "It's a wonder that they are still alive, and not completely fallen apart."

"I sense a strong spirit in both of them, but the question is what do you plan to do with them?" Servto asked even though she was sure what his answer would be.

"I can't leave them to keep going it alone anymore Servto, and besides I'm not the only one that they've taken a liking to. I saw how you were with Kat when she was so scared back then." He said with his own smile on his lips.

"And I've taken a liking to her and her brother, but sleep now Lion-O, by tomorrow evening we shale reach Thundera, and get to the bottom of the increases in demons in the area." Servto told him.

"Goodnight Servto." Lion-O

"Goodnight." She said watching him close his eyes. 'With your big heart finding that destine mate of your will not be hard.' She thought to herself before laying her head down and wrapping her tail around the three of them.

* * *

"It seems that your daughter little family has grown by two Lady Issin." Said a hawk that had just landed on a nearby branch.

"It seems it had, and I have no doubt that she will protect those kitten's like they where her own." Issin said as she looked down into the valley from the surrounding mountains.

"Isn't that why, you sent those kittens in their direction." The Hawk said.

"Are you implying that I set all this up from the beginning?" Issin said looking over to the smaller creature.

"I would never assume such a thing."

"I'm sure, but whether I did or did not, I will not say, but those kittens still have a hard road ahead of them and my daughter will be there to ease their pain."

"What are you saying?"

"That is for me to know and you not to worry about. Just continue with the task I have given you and keep watch on those four."

"_Yes milady." _The Hawk said bowing his head as Issin disappeared in a light blue light.

* * *

**Thundera (The Next Morning)**

"Princess Cheetara, you must be fitting for your wedding dress, the prince will be here in a few days and so is your wedding." Said an elderly lioness.

"Don't remind me of that fact, please Alice." Cheetara said looking out the window of her room that overlooked the gardens of the palace. "I wish that my father was not making me do this for the sake of the country. I had always hoped that when I found the man that would be my mate is was because we loved each other not for political reasons."

"I know my child that is all you have ever thought of since you were a little girl." Alice said putting down her sewing needles and walking up to Cheetara who had been in her care since she was five years old. She put her arm around her should in a one armed hug. "It breaks my heart knowing that, that dream of your will soon be ruined in a few days time."

'It's just not fair." Cheetara said with a slight sob.

She had been doing her best to hold back the tears ever since her father told her about the arranged marriage, but now as her wedding day drew closer it was harder to hold back her emotions and be the calm and level headed Princess that everyone knew her to be. When she heard her Governess's words, her emotions came up like the flood gates of a mighty damn had just been open. She turned and buried her face into Alice shoulder and began to cry.

For Alice, seeing Cheetara cry was just as painful as seeing one of her own children hurt. She wrapped her arms around the girl that had as close as a second daughter to her. She ran a hand through her hair and let the young woman cry. She had thought that with as well known as Cheetara beauty was known throughout the kingdom, that some prince or noble would have come to seek her hand in marriage, but alas there had been none, and now Alice knew the reason.

"It's going to be alright my dear, maybe Issin will answer your prayers and bring forth a prince that can save you from all this." Alice said hoping to raise Cheetara spirits.

"I wish it was that simple Alice." Cheetara said standing straight again and wiping the tears from her face. "But that's only in a fairytale."

By the tone of her voice Alice knew that Cheetara had given up on ever getting out of this mess and arranged marriage with this discuss cheetah prince. Yet that did not keep Alice from saying a small prayer to help this poor girl and save her from this fate.

"Come on Alice, I want to go to the market."

"But Princess your dress."

"Alice please. I only have a so many days of freedom left and once that's gone I doubt I will ever be able to see my home again." Cheetara pleaded with her.

With a nod of the head, Alice had agreed to go. She knew that Cheetara was correct, once she married she would be taken away from her home and more than likely never be able to return. So she could not deny her this one simple request.

"Okay but this time we take a few guards with us."

* * *

**Outside Thundera**

"Well what do you think?" Lion-O asked the kittens who had been riding on Servto's back.

They had stopped on a rise of a hill that was just outside the city. It was late afternoon by the time they reached the outskirts of the city, and with the late afternoon sun gave the city an ethereal glow to it.

"Wow, it's so beautiful from up here." Kit exclaimed.

"It's big, I'm not sure if we will ever be able to find mom in all that." Kat said in a downtrodden sound.

Lion-O had to agree with him but he would never admit that to the two kittens. The city was huge and this was his first time seeing it. However, as big as it was he would do everything he could to help the kittens find their mother, and reunite them with her. He looked up to the kittens and placed a hand on each one of theirs. He smiled looked down at him.

"No matter how long it takes to find her, you two will always have a place with me and Servto. So let go and find an Inn to stay in, get something to eat and then first thing tomorrow morning we'll start looking for your mother." Lion-O told them which both of them nodded in return.

* * *

_**Thundera Gate**_

Lion-O nodded back at them and with that it was agreed on what their plan of action would be. They set off towards the city, and as they got closer to the gate, more and more people seemed to be showing up around them. For Lion-O it was just a bit unsettling to be seeing this many people all in one place. His whole life he spent either in the compound that his father and he lived in or going into the small village not far from the house.

A few people stopped what they were doing and watched them walk past. All of them could hear the whispers from the people. It was to be expected, Lion-O thought. The site of a giant snow leopard with two kittens sitting on its back and a man wearing black armor with a hood over his head was something that was not seen every day.

"Halt, what is your business in Thundera." Someone said stopping Lion-O and Servto in their tracks.

"My business is my own." Lion-O answered back. He looked over to the city guard his facial features hidden from the guard.

Lion-O had found that if he had kept his face hidden it tended to have people leave him alone, and that just what he was looking for right now. The last thing he needed was whatever threat to the city is told that he was there.

"We cannot let a large beast like that into the city. You must keep it into the stables." The guard said.

"Servto is not just some beast to be stuck in the stables." Kit yelled clearly annoyed by the way the guard talked about her friend.

"My young friend is right, and beside do you want to explain to the other owners when their mounts go missing because she gets hungry and I'm not there to stop her." Lion-O told the guard.

"What going on here." A new voice asked.

"Sergeant, this stranger wants to bring that beast into the city." The guard said which earned a growl from Kit.

The Sergeant looked at the man and his mount. It took him a few minutes but something that he had heard in the palace about a man in black leather armor with a giant snow leopard as his companion came to the fore front. Just from the description that he had heard and seeing the quartet in front of him. The Sergeant knew who this was or at least didn't want to be the one responsible for turning this man away.

"Private, stop harassing the man and let them through."

"But sir!"

"Move along and enjoy your time in Thundera." The Sergeant said ignoring the private.

He waited till the three cats and their mount walk into the city before he turned to the private and stared him down with a hard gaze.

"Private, you have no idea what that was, do you?" He asked getting a shake of the head from the private. This caused him to sigh. "Son, if you pushed the issue any harder you would have ended up missing a limb before you knew what happened to you."

"Sir?"

"That was a Thundercat Cleric kid, and that is someone a young cat like you can hold up against. Now get back to your post and stop messing with people." The Sergeant said walking off knowing that he needed to get this information to the palace.

* * *

**Thundera Inn**

The four of them found an inn and they were a bit surprised that the inn keep did not show any sign of worry when Servto walked into the front lobby. Even more so, when the innkeeper didn't even bat an eye when he found out she was staying in the room with Lion-O and the kittens. With the room paid for the retired to their room.

It was decent size with two full-size beds and its own bathroom. Lion-O laughed as the kitten quickly stacked out which bed they would be sleeping in. Though, Lion-O had other ideas on that one. It was decided that he and Kat would share a bed and Kit would get the other one. This of course got Kat asking why his sister got a bed on her own. It was Servto that answer this question.

"She is a girl and it is just not proper for her brother sharing a bed with her. Besides do you think I'm going to sleep on this hard floor?"

"Well yeah, since you sleep in the ground in the forest." Kat asked.

"That may be true young man, but the forest floor is much more comfortable than this floor." Servto said taking one of her large paws and ruffling his hair.

"Aww stop that." Kat said pushing her paw off his head.

Lion-O and Kit chuckled at the two for a moment before Lion-O started thinking about everything that had transpired since walking into the capital. The reaction of the people both had him puzzled but also concern. None of the other guards that they passed had questioned them like the one at the gate. Not even the Innkeeper showed concern about seeing them all.

"Something's not right within the city." Lion-O said as he was looking at Servto and the kittens.

"You sensed it too then." Servto said looking up at Lion-O

"Yeah, none of the people even reacted when they saw you, it's like they've seen large cats like you before." Lion-O said back. "I would have thought that the Innkeeper would have said something about you staying in the room."

"Maybe that Sergeant at the gate spread the word about Servto and not to mess with her." Kit said from the bed.

"Maybe, but if that were the case, then whatever element that was a threat. The capital surely knows we are here now."

"What, or who would that be Lion-O?" Kat asked.

"To be honest Kat, I'm not even sure, all I know is that my father dying wish was for me to come to the Capital and stop whatever is threatening the kingdom." Lion-O told the kittens then looked over to Servto. By the way she was looking out the window Lion-O knew instinctively that something was wrong. "Servto?" Lion-O asked moving next to her.

"Do you smell that?" She asked him without even looking.

"I do now."

"Lion-O what is it?" Kit asked him in a very worried tone.

"Trouble and it trouble that I'm here to stop." He said walking toward the door. "Servto stay here with the kitten." He told her.

"No," Kit said almost in tears.

"Kit you'll be safe here with Servto she'll look after you."

"That what father said before he left to fight that demon and he never came back." Kit said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I promise to come back." He told her.

"Father said that as well." Kat spoke up now. "We are coming with you." The young Willy said with a firm tone in his voice.

Lion-O looked to Servto and sighed. She could understand how both the kittens felt about letting Lion-O go out on his own, because she was non to happy about being left behind. As she looked back at her lion, she could see the look of defeat in his eyes. She smirked at the way that he kitten especially Kit had him wrapped around her finger. It was enough for Servto to think that if Kit was any older that she would have made a play for Lion-O heart. With another deep sigh Servto looked to Lion-O and saw him nod his head.

"Fine, but if you are coming with me your going to do what I tell you at all times and if I say run then you better make like the wind." He said walking over to one of his saddle backs and pulled out two small black bands with the Golden Thundercat emblem on them. "They are not much and only used to tie back my sleeves, but I've always found them annoying to wear. Be that as it may, they do have special blessing to them, and will help protect you from harm." He told them handing them to them.

The kittens looked at the black cloth and admired the emblem on it. Compared to Lion-O the cloth was big enough to be used on them aside from tying around their arms. Kit took hers and wrapped it around her pony tail. Kat took his and tied it around his neck as a scarf. With both of them tying the cloth on them Lion-O some spar weapons that he thought would suit both well. For Kat, a sword that was not much more than a dagger for Lion-O, and for Kit a quarter staff, that was just a bit taller than she was.

Lion-O looked at both kittens and then shook his head. He could not believe that he was actually letting these two follow him into what he was sure to be a dangerous situation. Part of him wanted to take the items back, but when he felt Servto walk up next to him and when their eyes made contact he knew that this was the right thing to do. Beside he was not much older the Kit was now when he went out on his first hunt with his father.

"Right let go." Lion-O said heading out the door and into the streets of Thundera.

* * *

**Thunderan Market (A Dark Alley)**

"Well, well lookie at what we have here boys." A tall dog that resembled a pincher said.

"What, you see boss?" A feral looking cat asked.

"Just what our master has been looking for, and here I thought that we were going to have to break into the palace to grab her." The pincher said.

"But what about the guards she has with her?" Another asked.

"That's easy you idiot. Master didn't give us our gifts for the hell of it" He said knocking the latter creature upside the head. "Now go and take them out and then the Princess will be all ours and the Master will rewards us all."

The pack of creature that resembled cats, dogs and other creatures from third earth started laughing as they took off running and disappearing into the shadows.

"Soon Master, you will have your sacrifice and your army will be released upon this world." The pincher said as his eyes glowed a deep blood red.

* * *

"Princess please it's getting late, your father will be mad if you don't get back before the sun sets." Alice pleaded.

"Alice we'll be fine, we have six guards with us, and no one will bother us." Cheetara said as she went from stall to stall looking at the wears of the merchants. "Beside Father Birthday is coming soon and I wanting to get him something."

"I have just the thing you are looking for." A deep voice said from behind them.

When Alice and Cheetara looked to see who was talking to them, they both noticed the blood dripping from the larger creature right hand. Not far from him was what was left of one of the guards that were there to protect them. Alice could see the red glow in the pinchers eyes and fear began to creep through her. Cheetara however, stood there and showed no signs of any fear towards this man. She was a Princess of Thundera, and Daughter to King Claudus. She was taught to never show fear. Even though deep down she was beginning to realize that they were in deep trouble.

"Mmmm, Boss can we eat the old one, she so scared that I can smell it from here. It smells so sweet and tasty"

"We only need to cheetah. Her handmaid is no concern for our master." The pincher said.

"Back off you dogs, come any closer and I will have your heads." Two of the guard that where closet to Cheetara said drawing their swords.

Despite the threat the pincher started to move towards Cheetara, who stood her ground keeping Alice closer to her. It was her that they wanted and who or whatever these men where would dare not attack Alice if Cheetara keep her close. She locked eyes with the one walking towards them.

"Stay back now." One guard said, but when the pincher didn't heed the warning he rushed in for the attack.

"No wait." Cheetara said, but it was too late.

Just as the guards blade was about reach the pincher. Something from the left rushed in at blinding speed and took the guard out in a spray of blood, some of which landed on Cheetara and Alice dress. Before the other guard could even react his head was removed from his body and slumped to the ground in front of them. This in turn caused Alice let out a scream. Cheetara was horrified by the way these men actions

"Now milady we can do this the easy way or the hard way.' The pincher said with an increases glow in his eyes. "Either is fine with me."

Cheetara just stared at the pincher her jaw set with determination. She would be damned if she would let this man take her away like she was something to be owned. She was not worried about herself. She knew for whatever reason they wanted her alive but Alice on the other hand.

'I'll go with you quietly on one condition." Cheetara said.

"And what is that?" The pincher asked.

"You let my handmaid go and will not harm her." She demanded.

The pincher thought about this for a moment looking at the determined look on the young cheetah maiden face. There was fire in her crimson eyes and he thought that maybe he could have a little fun with her before turning her over to his master.

"Done, she's is free to go." The pincher said. "Leave now before I change my mind and let my men eat you."

"Go Alice get out of here." Cheetara told her.

"Cheetara no!" Alice pleaded.

"How about you let them both go, and I don't take your heads." A new voice called out.

Cheetara was looking behind the pincher at the owner of this new voice. She was not sure whoever was foolish enough to try and tangle with these men, not after what she had seen them do. Seeing Cheetara look past him the pincher smirked to himself. He was sure this was another guard that one of his men missed or happened to stumble upon the scene.

"If you value your life you will leave before I turn around." The Pincher said.

"And if you value yours, you will walk away now before this really gets bloody." The voice said.

The pincher heard the man's footsteps start too walked towards him and heard the sound of a blade being drawn from it sheath. He started chuckling at whoever this fool was to dare stop him from completing this take for his master. He knew that there would be no way that this person could even get close to him. He knew that as soon as he was close enough one of his men would attack with speed that could not be countered mere mortal. He started to turn around just about the time this man got to the point of the attack.

Lion-O with his hood up and his eyes shadow from those still left on the streets sensed the attack before the creature even got close enough. As it just out at speed that anyone not trained as he was to see. Lion-O twisted his body to dodge the claw coming for his throat. In doing so with almost superhuman speed he brought his blade up and spilt the creature down the mild.

The Pincher saw this and the color of the leather armor the man as wearing. He did not need to be the smartest follower of his master to know what he and his men were facing. However, a smirked crossed his lips as he did not see the rumored beast the traveled with this Cleric. So when another one of his men jumps out to attack this intruder his eyes widen when a flash of white and light gray tackled his man leaving a bloody stain behind the Cleric. His eyes narrowed with his saw the smirk on the Cleric's lips.

"You thought I was alone didn't you." Lion-O asked now just outside of arm and blade reach. He leveled his arms at the pincher letting his power flow through it which caused the light blue flames appear again along the blade. "I know what you are and I will never let any of you demons harm any innocent." Lion-O said lifting his head to look at the much taller pincher. "So as you just told the lady we can do this the hard way or the easiest." Lion-O asked which got a growl from the pincher and then letting it transform more into the demon hidden underneath. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

When the man in the black leather armor lifted his head to look at her capture, Cheetara got a look at his dazzling blue eyes. It shot a chill through her that she had never experience before. A warm feeling started to fill her as she watched him battle the creature. It was that seeing him fight did anything for her, it was something else, something that she could not place. However, if Cheetara did have to put a word to this feeling. Then it would have to be love at first sight. Yet things like that where only in fairytales. She was so focused on the battle between this new person and her capture that she didn't even noticed that the large creature that come to his defense was not standing behind them, along with two kittens.

"Are you two alright?" Servto asked the kitten especially Kit as they joined her to stand guard over the Cheetah maiden and her handmaid.

"I'm fine Servto." Kat asked.

"I'm okay." Kit answered a little meeker then her brother.

Servto knew that he could have not been easy for the kittens in what they had to do but, at least Lion-O didn't expect them to kill any of the demons that had surrounded the cheetah. Yet still seeing the amount of carnage that was happening could not have been easy for the young kitten. Servto walked up to Kit and lowered her head rubbing her muzzle into her cheek.

"It's okay Kit, they are all gone now." Servto said softly.

"I know but, Lion-O still out there fighting that one." She said looking to the fight.

"So that is his name." The cheetah asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes milady." Servto answered not worrying about letting the cheetah hear her speak.

"Then you must be his companion Lady Servto." Cheetara asked.

"That I am, but how do you know of us and who may you be?" Servto asked looking between Cheetara and Alice.

"My name is Cheetara." She answered and was about to say more but Alice stopped her.

"We are the Ladies in waiting for the Princess." Alice spoke up before Cheetara could.

Compared to dealing with that pincher and his men seeing a large snow leopard bigger than any mount in Thundera, Alice was surprisingly calm about talking to it. She had to speak up before Cheetara did as not to give away who she really was. Yet the way this Servto was looking at them both, told Alice that the large cat might be seeing right through her little lie. However Servto's next words told her that maybe she bought it.

"Well you are safe now. Once Lion-O finished that beast off I'm sure that we'll escort you to the palace." Servto said.

"Thank you Lady Servto that would be very kind of you." Cheetara answered.

* * *

"Come on you've got to do better than that." Lion-O said ducking under the swipe of the claws from the pincher.

Not since his journey began did Lion-O have such a challenge as he was having in fighting the dog demon. While he knew that at any moment he would be able to best this creature. Lion-O still sought this as a challenge. Not to mention that it did make him look good in the very beautiful cheetah maiden that he was saving from this guy. That alone was worth taunting this creature. He was not sure if she had noticed it or not but he did catch her eye when he lifted his head to look at the demon he was now fighting.

Her eyes were something that he knew that he could get lost in for the rest of his lift. The attraction to her was instant, and Lion-O knew that no matter what the odds were, if she would let him. He would lay his life on the line for her every time.

A growl from the demon brought him out of his thought of the beautiful cheetah just in time. Ducking another attack from the demon, Lion-O heard a sharp intake of breath from those watching him. A quick glance over to Servto and the kitten told him that he had played long enough with this demon. Servto looked annoyed that he had taken so long as it was and he was sure that he would get an ear full from her when they were alone. He didn't even have to look at the kittens to know their expression. No it was the look in the eyes of the cheetah that really told him play time was over. Those tender crimson eyes showed him that she was afraid for him, and scared that he might die. Servto had been the only one to ever look at him like that.

'Okay Lion-O enough's, enough it's time to end this.' He thought to himself.

Another charge from the demon and this time Lion-O was not fast enough. His thoughts had been too distracted by the cheetah. The claws of the demon dug deep into his left arm just as he was twisting out of the way. However, the Pincher didn't come away unscaved. With the sword in one hand as the pincher pasted him. Lion-O brought his blade across its back.

It reaction was to let out an angered and painful growl. It turned just in time to see the blue glowing blade come down on its right should cleave its arm off. Another howl of pain this time and the demon began to fear for its life now.

"Time to send you back to where you came from and give this message to your master. As long as I live and breathe, no harm will come to this kingdom or its people." Lion-O said his voice harsh and cold.

"You can kill this body Cleric, but I shall return, and you can't protect her all the time." Pincher said hissing.

"Maybe, but I will die trying." Lion-O said before taking pincher head from it body.

With a flick of his wrist Lion-O cleaned the blade of his sword of blood before putting it back in its sheath. He watched as the body of the creature start to smolder to ash before blowing away in the wind. Something was different about this one. Most of the demons he had fought thus far had simple vanished after death. None of them did what this one was doing, and it made him wonder was it really a demon that he fought or something else he had not encountered before. A call of his name brought him out of his thought on the creature. He turned to look as Kit, and Kat came running up to him.

"Lion-O I was so worried." Kit said hugging his neck tightly after Lion-O kneeled down to her level. "I was so scared that something was going to happen to you."

"Come on sis, this is Lion-O you're talking about. You remember how big that creature he fought when we first met. It was easily three times bigger than that dude." Kat said boasting. "Sure it was a piece of cake for Lion-O."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Lion-O said looking over at Kat. He slowly pulled Kit off of his neck and looked her in the eye. "Now come on dry your tears, I'm fine see" He said whipping the tears from her cheeks. "Now come on and smile for me and let's go greet out new friends." He said standing up.

Cheetara had stood back as the kitten went to greet the man who had saved her life. Watching him with the young ones, gave Cheetara the impression that he was their father. Even thou none of them looked alike. Regardless she could not help but smile at the way Kit refused to let go of his hand. To see him fight a few minutes ago with such ferousity and cunning, and now to be so tender and loving to the kittens, made her heart swell towards this man.

"Thank you my lord for coming to our rescue." Cheetara said with a slight curtsy.

"Please milady I'm no lord, just a simple Cleric." Lion-O told her. "Are you both alright?" He asked them looking more toward Cheetara then Alice.

"We are fine thanks to you."Cheetara said then noticed the wound on his arm. "You're injured." She said quickly taking her handkerchief and tying it around the gash on his arm.

"Milady there no need to do that, it's just a scratch." Lion-O told her.

"I will not have my hero bleed to death in the street." Cheetara insisted as she kept working on covering the wound. "There that should help stop the bleeding till you can get medical attention." She told him stepping away.

Lion-O could not help but look down at the young woman tending to his wound. She was captivating and the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He knew the wound would heal well enough on its own once he let Servto tend to it, much as a mother would her cub. Yet he could not stop Cheetara from tending to him.

"Now then let's get you back home." Lion-O finally said as Cheetara back away.

"Thank You." Alice finally chimed in after seeing that Cheetara was fascinated by this young man.

This was dangerous situation that was quickly developing between them. Not that she could blame her Princess for taking in interest in him. With his dark leather armor that fitted his body like a second skin. Long flame red hair, which he pulled back into a pony tail. Then there was his smile. A smile that could warm even the coldest hearts. Not to mention the soft blue eyes that seemed to look into your very soul. It was enough to make an old woman swoon, and if she had been forty years younger she would have pursued him. Yet she was told old for him, and while Cheetara was of the right age she was betrothed already. Not to mention he was a commoner and she royalty. It broke her heart to see what was going on between the Lion and her Princess knowing that in the end it would never be.

* * *

At the instance of Lion-O, Cheetara and Alice rode back to the palace one Servto. For whatever reason, they had encountered no city guards along the way. Cheetara was grateful for this. It was going to be hard enough to explain the death of six guards to her brother and father. Let alone explain why she was riding this giant snow leopard. She thought it best keeping up with the rouse that they were ladies in waiting for the princess. Cheetara had Lion-O drop them off a short walk to the servant's entrance.

"You're sure that we can't take you right to the door?" Lion-O asked Cheetara.

"I'm sure word of what happen in the market has already reached the palace and I would hate if something happen to you and your family if they saw us together." Cheetara said looking over to the kitten that was standing over by Servto.

"There not mine if that what you are thinking milady." Lion-O said

"It's Cheetara, and you could not tell by the way you are with them and the way they look to you." She said with a warm smile.

"Cheetara, it is such a beautiful name." He said without really thinking. Everything around him seemed to fade into the background as he looked into her eyes. "Will I see you again?" He asked her.

"Cheetara, it's time to go." Alice called out to her.

"I don't know I would like to get to know you better Lion-O" Cheetara said. "Only Issin knows what the future holds" She told him before getting on her toes and kissing his cheek.

Lion-O was dumbfounded both by the fact of hearing his name on her lips and the fact that she had just kissed him. He watched her walked off with Alice and was lost in his own little world till he felt Servto nudge him in the back. He looked at her for a moment then it dawned on him what he had meant to do before the parted.

"Cheetara wait." Lion-O called out to her as he ran towards her. "I wanted to give you this." He said handing her a rolled parchment with another black cloth band around it like the kittens had.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A letter that I hope will get you out of any trouble with your Princess and the King. Make sure to give it to either one of them. It will let them know how to reach me if needed." Lion-O said still holding her hand that he used to give the parchment in. "Goodbye Lady Cheetara, I hope that Issin will bring us together again one day." He said turning and running off.

Cheetara watched him run down the street with the Willy Kittens and Servto beside him. That warm feeling inside her grew as she watched him go. She knew that very soon they would meet again, and maybe he would not only be the salvation of the kingdom but also the fate that was in store for her in less than a week.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay wow that has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written, but it done. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.

TBC


End file.
